


Sleeping Beauty

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Should he seek help or just wake Asahi up on his own?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

“I broke him.” Noya muttered to himself, slipping on his boxers. He glanced over at Asahi, who was passed out on the bed. Noya’s mind was flooded with thoughts, should I call Asahi’s mom? Should I call an ambulance? What do I even say? I fucked my boyfriend so hard he passed out?

Noya reached across the bed, and nudged Asahi on the shoulders, “Hey?”

No response.

“Sleeping beauty?” Noya maneuvered himself to sit on Asahi’s chest, he then gently shook him by the shoulders, “Your prince has come.”

Ashi’s eyes fluttered open, and a smile eased across his face, “Noya?”

“Thank god, you’re not dead.”

“Why would I…?”

“You passed out right in the middle of sex.” Noya said, bluntly.

“No, I don’t think I --”

Noya laughed and wrapped his arms around Asahi’s neck, “But you did and it...umm...” he kissed at Asahi’s neck, “It scared me a little.”

Asahi could feel his face turn bright red, he ran a hand through Noya’s hair, “Sorry about that.”

“I guess I’m just that good?”

“Yeah, you are.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a fic a while back, in which Noya said something along the lines of Asahi sometimes passing out during sex because he forgets to breathe. So I wrote a fic about that.
> 
> Again, like all my other fics, feel free to leave any requests you have in the comment section. :) Thank you.


End file.
